JUNTO A TI
by Tzitziki Janik
Summary: Un Neal Leagan un poco redimido, tal vez arrepentido de su comportamiento infantil. Un hombre que aprendió de sus errores y fracasos, un hombre que por fin encontró el amor… en alguien a quien no esperaba.


Hola a todos. Después de mucho tiempo con la idea de escribir sobre Neal Leagan por fin me animé a hacerlo. Es una historia un poco diferente, con sus toques de drama, erotismo y romanticismo. No digo más.

Espero disfruten leerla así como yo lo hice al escribirla.

Y como siempre, esta historia fué escrita solo por el placer de hacerlo. No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

Cualquier parecido con otra o con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.

* * *

_**JUNTO A TI.**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

La inclemencia del tiempo en esa noche no jugaba a su favor. Se sentía desesperado y azuzaba a su caballo para que apurara el paso. Con furia limpió su rostro mojado por la lluvia y porque no decirlo, también humedecido por sus propias lágrimas. Se sorprendió a si mismo al notar que estas fluían en abundancia. Cálidas, se deslizaban de sus ojos tratando de alguna manera consolar ese dolor que desgarraba su corazón porque sabía que ella tenía miedo. Le había prometido estar a su lado justo en ese momento y lo cumpliría costara lo que costara.

Conforme el caballo galopaba el caudal de recuerdos le atosigó la cabeza y revivió cada uno de los instantes vividos a su lado… hasta ese momento.

… _**Su historia comenzó un poco antes de la boda del Laird William y su futura esposa. Sabía que el tío abuelo lo había ordenado para hacerle saber que él era el jefe del clan y que aquella mujer ya le pertenecía. Tragándose su orgullo, asintió acompañar a su familia, obligado por sus padres y su propia hermana.**_

_**- No debes desairar a William… sobre todo ahora que nos ha dejado regresar a la familia - le dijo su madre.**_

_**- Es cierto, ahora más que nunca debemos tratar de quedar bien con él y con la arribista esa – comentó en forma despectiva su hermana.**_

_**Sopesando su obligación, sabía que le debían ese favor a la insistencia de la tía Elroy, que de alguna u otra manera influyó para que fueran perdonados y aceptados de nuevo dentro del núcleo familiar. Se levantó orgulloso y con desdén le dijo a su madre.**_

_**- Iré pero no vestiré el kilt de los Andrew... esa es mi única condición.**_

_**- ¿Estás loco?... eso sería demostrar públicamente tu desprecio por la familia.**_

_**- No madre, estás equivocada. Parece ser que ya olvidaste que no pertenecemos a ella. La ancestral sangre Andrew no corre por nuestras venas – dijo con cierta ironía – pero también corre otra sangre orgullosa aunque menos rica pero igual de distinguida… llevaré el tartán de los Briand.**_

_**- ¡Neil! – dijeron al unísono Sarah y Elisa.**_

_**- ¿Porque se sorprenden? Soy un Briand, no un Andrew.**_

_**Después de ese ligero altercado. Vio como un ligero brillo humedecía los ojos de su madre, sabía que en el fondo estaba orgullosa de su decisión. Por fin ella se había dado cuenta que ya no era el niño mimado, poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre y queriendo o no debía aceptar que se estaba independizando y tomando sus propias decisiones.**_

_**- Vamos Eliza, dejemos solo a tu hermano. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de marchar a Escocia.**_

_**- ¡Pero mamá!- protestó la pelirroja mientras era arrastrada por su madre hacia la salida.**_

_**Dos días después un suave golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación lo despertó. Frotándose los ojos, miró el reloj que guardaba sobre la cómoda.**_

_**- ¡Las seis!- masculló entre dientes – Pase - gritó mas fuerte de su habitual tono.**_

_**Entonces miró como su hermana entraba enfundada en su confortable bata de terciopelo y llevaba puesto un horroroso gorro que cubría los caireles perfectamente hechos y sostenidos por numerosas horquillas.**_

_**- ¿Neal estás despierto? – le preguntó.**_

_**- No… aún estoy dormido – le dijo irónico- ¿Acaso su hermana pensaba que estaría despierto a las seis de la mañana, cuando nunca salía de su habitación antes del mediodía? Pero esto no significaba que se levantara a esas horas, simplemente no quería tomar el desayuno en compañía de su madre y Eliza y escuchar los chismes y quejas de su hermana - ¿A qué has venido?**_

_**- Yo… bueno...**_

_**- ¡Por el amor de Dios Eliza, si no tienes nada que decir, déjame dormir! Porque si vienes con la esperanza de hacerme cambiar de opinión con respecto al kilt ya se los he dicho hasta el cansancio… ¡No vestiré el tartán de los Andrew!**_

_**- Pero no puedes hacernos esto. Apenas hemos sido perdonados por el tío abuelo y esto será un desaire para él y para la tía abuela.**_

_**- Entiende, porque no lo voy a repetir – bufó, a punto del enfado – No llevamos sangre Andrew en nuestras venas, si fuimos protegidos por ellos solo fue porque la tía Elroy así se lo pidió a su hermano, cuando se casó con el abuelo. Es más, era su obligación, por tradición cuando alguien se casa con algún miembro de un clan poderoso automáticamente pertenece a la familia pero eso no significa necesariamente que sea del todo aceptado. Al tío William le quedó muy claro cuando nos desterró, si hubiésemos sido considerados como familia, simplemente otras hubieran sido las consecuencias pero jamás echarnos como lo hizo. Nosotros abusamos del prestigio del clan solo por ser parientes políticos y recibimos un castigo justo. Y no entiendo por qué ahora se sorprenden tú y mamá de que quiera utilizar el tartán de "nuestra" familia – haciendo énfasis con los dedos en comillas de esto último – Porque queramos o no somos Briand además de Leagan. Y apúrate a arreglarte porque hoy iré a Chicago con el Sr. Elliot a quien encargué unos trajes de Tweed y el kilt.**_

_**- ¿Entonces ya tenías todo planeado? – preguntó la pelirroja, sorprendida.**_

_**- Claro que si Eliza… contigo he aprendido muchas cosas, incluyendo a salirme con la mía.**_

_**- ¡Eres tan odioso!**_

_**- Si hermanita… yo también te quiero – le contestó empujándola discretamente hacia la salida – si deseas acompañarme, saldré a las 10 hacia Chicago – Y dicho esto, le cerró la puerta en la cara.**_

_**No entendía del todo a su madre y su hermana pero las quería y adoraba, de eso no había duda. Después de darse cuenta que había llegado el momento de dejar de ser el mimado de su madre, poco a poco las travesuras y maldades que habían caracterizado su niñez y adolescencia dejaron de agradarle. De igual forma se fue desligando de su hermana y adentrándose en el mundo de su padre. Al fin y al cabo cuando este muriera el debería hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares.**_

_**Entró bajo la tutela de su progenitor con cierta apatía pero nunca se imaginó que el mundo de los negocios fuera tan apasionante. No solo implicaba ser un excelente negociador con artes diplomáticas. Esos hombres aparte de inteligentes, eran encantadores y caballeros, aunque esto no los libraba de hacer una que otra maniobra algo sucia. Pronto se dio cuenta que el dinero y el poder eran cosas que le añadían charme a su ya atrayente personalidad.**_

_**Se propuso ser uno de los mejores, porque el otro hombre de negocios todopoderoso al que quería enfrentar era sin duda, William Albert Andrew. Así que a escondidas postuló para un puesto en Princeton, no iría a Yale o Harvard donde sus queridos primos estudiaban. Se aplicó en sus estudios y pronto recibió su título en economía. Cuando sus padres se enteraron, Sarah puso el grito en el cielo pero su padre sonreía satisfecho. Eliza lo veía triste porque de pronto se dio cuenta que su hermano había madurado… y ella tendría que crecer también y eso no le gustaba nada.**_

_**Neal tenía muchas ideas y proyectos en mente, cuando el perdón les fué otorgado. A regañadientes aceptó acompañar a su familia de regreso a la mansión Leagan en Lakewood. Y de pronto se sintió aprisionado por esa vida que le gustaba pero que ya no le satisfacía. Los recuerdos y la humillación de la que fueron objeto parecía quemarle las entrañas. Qué pronto se les había olvidado a su madre y hermana las lágrimas y las humillaciones de las que fueron objeto.**_

_**Su padre había desistido de acompañarlas a su regreso al clan, alegando que alguien debía hacerse cargo de los negocios en la península de la Florida pero Neal sabía que en el fondo, al igual que él, el orgullo herido de su padre aun sangraba.**_

_**Esa frustración se transformó el enojo. Ya no reía y siempre estaba de mal humor, lo que solo ayudó a confirmar que seguía siendo el niño grosero y mimado de mamá. Él lo sabía pero igual no le importaba lo que pensara la servidumbre y el resto de la familia.**_

_**Si ellos querían seguir pensando que él era un hijo de puta era su problema, no el suyo. Irritado miró como la mucama de turno se sonrojaba al recoger el servicio donde le llevaron el desayuno. Creyó reconocerla de varias noches atrás cuando la había desflorado recordando de alguna manera a aquella rubia de la que seguía encaprichado.**_

_**Ese había sido otro golpe para su orgullo herido. Precisamente se les levantó el veto para que asistieran a la fiesta de compromiso de William y Candice. Él sabía que el tío abuelo no solo lo hacía para demostrar su amor por la chica huérfana, si no para recalcarle a él y a los otros que ahora era su dueño y nadie tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.**_

_**Recordó la cara triste de Archibald y la actitud apática de Alistear que por gracia divina había sobrevivido a la guerra y regresado a casa. Al ver sus rostros comprendió que el suyo propio también tenía algo de dolor. Con desdén mantuvo su actitud amarga y se tragó su rabia... Ver la forma en que William sostenía la cintura de ella y se miraban enamorados le provocó que un nudo en su estómago le hiciera vomitar.**_

_**Esa noche se dedicó a beber en compañía de Archie y Alistear hasta terminar todos en un prostíbulo exclusivo donde el vino corrió a raudales y tuvieron sexo con las pupilas de Madame Deveraux. Recordó las lágrimas de Archie y a su hermano tratando de consolarle, cada uno con una atractiva chica sobre sus piernas incitándolos a mayor intimidad. A ninguno de los tres les molestó que los otros tuvieran sexo en la misma habitación. Estaban dolidos y borrachos, que más daba que los observaran. Uno ocupaba la cama, otro el sofá y él se instaló en un diván. Soltó una sonora carcajada al recordar que cuando los Cornwell llegaron al orgasmo gritaron, al igual que él, el nombre de Candy.**_

_**Ese momento resultó algo divertido y en silencio comprendieron que era mejor guardar el secreto. Archie y Stear volvieron a la mansión de Chicago mientras el conducía rumbo a Lakewood y ahí fue que la afortunada mucama que compartiría su cama en ese momento, seria aquella chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.**_

_**No le fue difícil seducirla en el cuarto de baño y llevarla hasta su cama. Cuando comprobó que la chica era virgen, maldijo entre dientes y se detuvo reclamándole pero ella lo instó a continuar y él se dejó llevar, al menos había usado esas fundas de goma que evitaban el embarazo pero que no era nada placentero usar.**_

_**Después de eso siguieron otras noches de vino y sexo, ya sea con las chicas del servicio o con las experimentadas prostitutas de Deveraux. Daba igual con quien tuviera relaciones, para él solo eran un instrumento para calmar su ansiedad por otra.**_

_**Los cotillones y fiestas en honor a la feliz pareja no se hicieron esperar y él tuvo que hacer acto de presencia en varios de ellos. Archie y Stear al menos tenían a Annie o a Patty para desfogarse, pero él se encontraba solo. Evitaba lo mas que podía a las chicas casaderas, no quería un compromiso y bien sabía que ellas buscaban un buen marido y él era un magnifico partido.**_

_**Los años en el exilio en Florida hicieron que su cuerpo embarneciera. Le gustaba el clima cálido, el mar azul turquesa y la blanca arena de sus playas. El ejercicio a la que era sometido su cuerpo en aquel exclusivo colegio provocó, que en un año, sus músculos se definieran y quemara la grasa de su niñez. El mentón se hizo más anguloso y sus pómulos parecían cincelados por un experto. Creció hasta alcanzar el 1.90 de estatura y cuando paseaba sin camisa por la playa, notó el poder que ejercía sobre las mujeres.**_

_**El cabello castaño rojizo y su tez almendrada le hacían irresistible pero sus ojos cafés con destellos dorados, le sumaban un atractivo casi felino. Cuando una de las amigas de su madre le hizo hombre, le abrió una puerta de sensaciones y placeres insospechados. Y pronto tuvo oportunidad de practicar con otras mujeres lo aprendido y perfeccionar sus técnicas amatorias. Su reputación como excelente amante pronto lo hicieron el favorito entre las mujeres casadas o viudas necesitadas. **_

_**Así lo decidió Neal, porque esas mujeres no dejarían a sus maridos o pondrían en duda su reputación solo por seguirle. Cuando notaba que alguna de sus amantes se volvía posesiva o se estaba enamorando, inexorablemente las abandonaba sin explicaciones. Ellas sabían cuales era las reglas del juego. Discreción y no involucrar sentimientos. Solo sexo, pasión y placer inmenso, les podía ofrecer y nada más.**_

_**Solo suspendió un poco sus travesuras cuando estuvo en Princeton y canalizó toda esa energía sexual en sus estudios. Pronto se convirtió en uno de los alumnos más destacados hasta graduarse con honores en su generación.**_

_**Ahora si podía luchar con las mismas armas por Candice pero no contó que el tío abuelo se le adelantaría. Con fiereza estrujo el periódico de la mañana al observar la fotografía en la primera plana de sociales. Era ella con sus espléndidos rizos cuidadosamente peinados, miró el vestido que ceñía su cuerpo dejando entrever sus curvas y que le sentaba a la perfección. Sin duda se había convertido en toda una dama. Ya no era la huérfana, la chica de establo, ya no era mas una sirvienta… parecía una princesa.**_

_**Ver esa fotografía le amargó el desayuno y con enojo evidente tocó impaciente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Le había dicho a las diez y ya pasaban 15 minutos, tendría que conducir rápidamente y no le gustaba hacerlo en esos caminos sinuosos que le llevaban de Lakewood hasta Chicago.**_

_**- Te estoy esperando, Eliza, dije a las diez y vé la hora que es.**_

_**- Pero no tengo nada que ponerme- le contestó.**_

_**- ¿Segura? Por Dios que tienes los roperos llenos, así que vístete o te dejo.**_

_**- ¿Que no entiendes? Tengo que verme más hermosa que ella.**_

_**- Pues es una tristeza que te compares con Candice. Cada una es bella tal como es.**_

_**- ¿Lo ves? Hasta la defiendes. Razón de más para escoger mi vestido y poner esmero en mi arreglo.**_

_**- Te doy 10 minutos más. Si no bajas para ese entonces, no quiero rabietas.**_

_**Dicho esto, salió cerrando de un portazo. Con ese detalle le hacía saber que su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite. Sonrió con tristeza, sentía pena por su hermana porque esa rivalidad con Candy la estaba consumiendo. Eliza era una mujer bellísima, de piel blanca como la leche y cabello color de fuego. Sus grandes ojos, del mismo color que los suyos, eran expresivos y daban un toque picaresco a su rostro de finas facciones. No se diga de su cuerpo voluptuoso y cintura estrecha que despertaba tentaciones. Muchas veces tuvo que pelearse con alguno de sus amigos cuando le faltaban al respeto a su querida hermana.**_

_**Como hombre estaba consciente del poderoso atractivo que Eliza representaba para el sexo opuesto. Pero en vez de olvidarse de esa guerra personal, parecía que cada día que pasaba el odio y la enemistad que Eliza sentía por Candy crecía más y más.**_

_**Cuando tocó el claxon frente a la puerta de la mansión, ella apareció en la puerta. Y él sonrió.**_

_**- ¿Ves como si tenías un vestido bonito que ponerte? ¡Estás hermosa!**_

_**- ¡Mentiroso! Lo dices porque eres mi hermano y me quieres.**_

_**- Es la verdad. Anda sube que ya vamos retrasados.**_

_**Durante el viaje su mal humor se disipó, las hermosas vistas y la charla incesante de Eliza le animaron. Así que se permitió hablar sinceramente con ella ahora que la tenía ahí sentada justo a su lado y no tenía oportunidad de huir como ya lo había hecho anteriormente cuando tocaba el tema.**_

_**- ¿Eliza... porque no dejas esta guerra con Candy por la paz? ¿No te has dado cuenta que te estás amargando y no disfrutas tu vida? – como hermano mayor tenía que protegerla y llamarle la atención.**_

_**- ¿Cuál guerra? –preguntó de forma inocente, pero bien sabía a lo que se refería Neal. El asunto le incomodaba y cada vez que él lo sacaba a colación, ella hacia oídos sordos y daba la media vuelta. Suspiró antes de retomar su respuesta – Ella me ha quitado todo lo que amo. Primero Anthony, luego Terry y, no me mires así… hasta tu cariño –terminó en un puchero.**_

_**- En primer lugar Anthony no te soportaba, y al final, no fue para ninguna de las dos, murió ¿Lo recuerdas? – Eliza volteó a mirarlo con irritación y dolor pero él no se inmutó y continuo- Terry… Terry… el actor y bastardo. Tu soñando con ser una lady y tal vez convertirte en duquesa… nuestros padres no lo hubieran permitido por muy apellido rimbombante que tuviera, seguía siendo un bastardo, un hijo ilegitimo. E igual que con Anthony, no fue ni para la una ni para otra, sigue casado con la coja hermosa. Y en cuanto a mi – suspiró – no has perdido mi cariño, precisamente porque te quiero trato que te des cuenta que esta lucha tonta, ya está perdida. Eliza, quiero que seas feliz. Eres una chica hermosa que si te lo propusieras tendrías a muchos hombres a tus pies.**_

_**- ¿Cómo tú y tus amantes? – le dijo irónica – ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que has llevado hasta tu cama a todas las sirvientas y de tus aventuras con las amigas de mamá? Por lo visto buscas llenar con otras el vacío que te dejó la dama de establo.**_

_**- No es lo mismo. Quiero que te des cuenta que estás dejando de disfrutar tu vida por seguir la vida de otra. ¿Crees que a ella le importas? Toma un poco su ejemplo. Candice siguió su vida y es feliz, creo que debes hacer lo mismo. Busca un hombre de buena familia, enamórate, disfruta y deja esa amargura que solo le saca arrugas a tu linda cara. No niego que la humillación de la que fuimos objeto me lastima y me da rabia, pero he decidido dejar todo atrás y tu deberías hacer lo mismo… necesito que mi hermanita este a mi lado para apoyarme cuando mi fuerza de voluntad flaquee y quiera llorar por ella.**_

_**- Neal… yo… yo también quiero lo mismo. Quiero que mi mejor amigo deje de sufrir y vuelva a mi lado para apoyarme y aconsejarme, que me ayude a sacar este odio que me mata – término diciendo entre lágrimas.**_

_**- Ya no llores, que los Leagan están de regreso. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado porque a pesar de ser tan especial, eres mi hermanita y te quiero – le dijo mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mano enguantada de Eliza. Y miraba como el silencioso llanto de su hermana le ayudaba un poco a sacar esa amargura contenida por años.**_

* * *

© Tzitziki Janik.


End file.
